Vanadis
Vanadis(戦姫 (ヴァナディース Vanadīsu lit, War MaidenOfficial Anime Subs or War PrincessesLight Novel), is a female warrior whose powers and position is second to the King of Zhcted. Usually considered as Zhcted's living icon and deities, Vanadis often plays as a supreme military officer and nobility to keep the kingdom safe from any enemy threats. They rumored to be so powerful that their powers could even rivaled to the dragons. Overview Vanadis are the prideful female warriors of Zhcted whose duty is to defend Zhcted from possible danger. Each Vanadis has to control one Zhcted's prominent territories. As both warlord and the minister of Zhcted, these war maidens are worshiped as living deities and their mission are to put Zhcted's priority as foremost. Due to their superior rank and power, the Vanadis received popularity by Zhcted's citizens and even the ministers, In addition, because of their elemental powers that beyond anyone imagination and comprehension, they are also considered as one man army by most peers of the land. Each Vanadis has her combat ability equal to that of at least worth a thousand men, and usually excel in some area on the battlefield (such as tactics). Even with their amazing powers, they are not invulnerable. Depending on their situation, the Vanadis powers could only used once and almost all of their powers were limited. Some rare cases, like Sasha who has suffered an unknown blood disease, might proved to be fatal should the Vanadis use too much power. Moreover, even with their higher rank position, the only ones who is capable control the Vanadis actions is the King of Zhcted, whose role is to oversea all the Vanadis and, if necessary, restricting Vanadis from doing anything that harm Zhcted. As the result, Vanadis may have a right to claimed any territories as long it is not defy against the King himself. Whenever a Vanadis dies or resign, the Vanadis's Viralt (Dragonic Weaponry) would disappear until an heir is chosen to be the new Vanadis. Once the new Vanadis has been chosen, the Viralt (Dragonic Weaponry) would appear in front of her and she must report it to the king about her new position. Legends and Myth of the Vanadis According to the lore, these goddess were once as seven princesses from seven different tribes before the arrival of the mysterious knight, who claimed himself as the incarnation of the Black Dragon. While most kingdom's nobility ignored the knight, usually ridicule over his boast, the 7 tribes instead submitted to the knight as they believed him as a savior to end the war outbreak. To prove their loyalty to the knight, each tribe elders sent their daughters, who were also trained martial arts and weaponry during their youth, as the knight's concubine harem. The knight then presented each princesses the Viralt (Dragonic Weapon), a sacred weapon rumored to be possessed with the power of the dragons and the materials were even made by them, and promoted his brave concubines as Vanadis, the group of powerful Valkyrie whose role to protect the knight from harm. With the aid of the Vanadis, the knight lead his army to the Great War and emerged victorious over all kingdoms. As the reward of the new army victory, the knight then established a proud kingdom known as the Kingdom of Zhcted. After the kingdom's establishment the knight, now proclaimed himself as the 1st King of Zhcted, separated his seven territories to his Vanadis and elected the Vanadis as their prime protectors(each Vanadis protect each territory). The 1st King of Zhcted then proclaimed that the only person who Vanadis obey would be the King and the Vanadis would do his rule for him to maintain the long-living prosperity of the Kingdom. Thus, the Vanadis legend is born and it is told from generations to another. Plot Earl Vorn's Encounter with the Silver Wind Vanadis, Eleonora Viltaria Centuries later after the foundation, an unusual encounter would changed both Vanadis and Zhcted's way of life forever. When Brune suffered it's devastating civil war within, Ellenora Viltara was appointed her troops as the ambush unit over the Brune Main Troops. Although the Brune Main Force is ten times larger than Ellen's 5000 army, it is easily beaten by Ellen's decisive ambush. Through the onslaught, only few such as Tigrevrumud Vorn, Zion Thenardier, Marthus Rodante and others survived the ordeal and slipped away from the chaos. The Silver Wind Vanadis's ambush not only crushed the Brune Main Army's morale, but also captured Tigre as her prisoner of war. Prince Regnas was "dead" in the aftermath from Dinant Plains and Brune continued to suffered its turbelance when King Faron withdrawn from politics. Alsace Rescue and First Coalition between Tigre and the Vanadis Civil War Between Vanadis, The news about Tigre's "treason" had reached Zhcted and Brune. However, not all Vanadis has the same affiliation with Elen. When the Silver Wind Vanadis support Tigre, other Vanadis have different decision in their involvement in Brune Civil War: Some supported either Thenardier or Ganelon (Mila and Liza) while others remained neutral (Sofy, Valentina and Sasha). After Tigre and Elen victory in most battle against Thenardier or Ganelon forces however, other Vanadis were either declare their neutrality or joined Tigre to fight both crown princes. Post Brune Civil War & Asvarre's Prince Wars Torbalan's Invasion In the aftermath of the Civil War within Asvarre, Tigre and his group were supposedly sailed back to Zhcted and report to King Victor about Tallard Graham reign as Asvarre's new king. However, a sudden naval ambush from Torbalan and his sea dragons has halted their journey and they had to retaliate against them. While survived the ambush, Tigre was nowhere to be found within the debris Brave Fire Vanadis's Death, Earl of Vorn's Amnesia With Sasha gone, only six Vanadis remained in duty in Zhcted. Of all Vanadis however, only Elen left from Legnica and didn't attended Sasha's funeral. Liza came to Legnica and just learned over her death, but she gave her condolences to the late Vanadis. Other Vanadis except Valentina gave their final tribute by sending condolences letter and gift to Leginas. For days after Sasha's death, the Vanadis succession in Legnica was yet to be chosen. While returning to Lebus, Liza met an amnesia Tigre, who named Urz at one time, and she was astonished over his archery skills even without his Black Bow. Tigre's honesty has further made Liza and decided to "adopt" him to Lebus. By far, Elen and Liza were the only Vanadis who knew Tigre's real identity (though Elen chose to pretend not knowing to avoid her battle against Liza). Zhcted's Prince War and Conspiracy From Within When King Victor diagnosed an illness, he proposed an heir selection to secure Zhcted's prosperity and power. Of all candidates however, only Eugene Shevarin was enthroned as the heir of the throne. However, Valentina conspired the enthronement by secretly putting the poison on Ilda cup's lid, causing Ilda misunderstood and blamed Eugene for trying to "kill" him. Thus, both princes engaging towards each other with their massive army. Worried, Victor dispatched Elen and Liza to settle their feud since they both have their respective connection to the princes: Elen was Eugene former protege, while Liza was Ilda's longtime ally. Tigre (Urz by Liza) reappearance reignited the both Vanadis's rivalry since the Legnica incident, but they temporarily held a truce when Tigre managed to intervene stopped their quarrel. With their teamwork, Elen and Liza managed to surpressed Meanwhile in the capital, Valentina was summoned by King Victor for the incident. Despite responsible for both prince's strained relationship, Valentina lied and instead blaming Eugene was the cause for their recent conflict. List of Vanadis They are total 7 Vanadis around Zhcted. Each Vanadis has their own territory and their role is to defend it from the threats of the invading kingdoms while support the territories. Current Vanadis Former Vanadis Trivia *The legendary myth about the Vanadis is based on a goddess with the same name from the Norse Mythology, though there are some sources that say the name is also based on the Slavic and German Folklore in the past European ancient times. **Vanadis is one of the other names for Freyja, Norse goddess of Beauty and Queen of the Valkyries. *Of all the Vanadis, Olga is the sole Vanadis with a child figure and was originally mistaken as a boy (although she was cloaked at the time). *In one running gag (fan service joke), Tigre will always see a Vanadis naked at least once, or be caught in a compromising position with them; which his accidents often made the Vanadis (even the benevolent Sophie found it offensive, which she began her affection towards Tigre as well) misunderstand him as a pervert and livid about him. *Usually the Vanadis Mediator position held only by certain Vanadis (Sofy and Sasha) in order to maintain peace and order among the Vanadis. In Tigre's case however, being the only non-Zhcted male who became the Vanadis mediator unofficially, he wishes the Vanadis to tag along and not causing any bickers each other. For instance, Elen with Mila and Liza since they are his prominent allies. *This numbers of the Vanadis are based on the Seven Deadly Sins (oddly enough, this also includes the Seven Great Virtues as well). Here as follows: Reference Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Zhcted